Desperate measures of a father
by Kiku90
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke refuses to get mated and their father is getting desperate, luckily his own brother may just have something to help with his problem. ItaXKyu SasuXNaru. M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi and Sasuke refuses to get mated and their father is getting desperate, luckily his own brother may just have something to help with his problem. ItaXKyu SasuXNaru. M-preg.

I own the whole Naruto universe, I thought up the whole plot and all the characters. You should all know that this is the real Naruto and the one in manga and anime is just a fake that stole my idée. I also have a blue pig that flies and eat rainclouds. Now if you really believe in all that then, sorry if this comes like a surprise, but you really need to have a reality check. No, I do not own anything but the plot to this little one shot, and I'm only borrowing the characters.

**Warnings**: This is a Mature story with Yaoi (ManxMan) sexual content, so if you are underage or simply do not like this, it's up to you to press back or X the page. I take no responsibility what so ever as I'm not forcing you to read!

I have been battling my writers block on my other story DBaPY and this is a small thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorite/alerted the story. This story is for you!

Happy reading!

**Desperate measures of a father.**

Itachi awoke by the sound of groaning. He blinked his eyes trying to clear the haziness in his eyes and adjust to the dim light in the room. As he tried to move his hand to rub at his face, he noticed the restraints around his wrists keeping his hand cuffed to the wall by his sides, and on further inspections, so were his feet, in the stone room he was located in, thinking about it, the room reminded him of his father's dungeons. He tried to remember how he would have possibly been taken here, and could only remember last night's dinner with his family. If it was indeed his father behind this, there must have been some kind of drug in his food.

A slight draft flickered the candlelight and made him aware of his state of undress as the chill drew past his uncovered manhood. He sneered at his predicament just as the same groan that first awakened him sounded to his right. Turning his attention to the maker of the sound, he was right on time to greet his younger brother to the land of the awake.

"Damn, my head… what the fuck happened?!" Was the first real sound that greeted the older brother as Sasuke awoke.

"Your manner of speech is as refined as ever, otouto."

"Aniki?" At the familiar sound of his older brother's voice, Sasuke looked around their surroundings with an increasing frown upon his face. "Where the fuck are we, why are we here and… why are we naked?" Sasuke all but growled at his brother as if it was his fault they were chained to a wall.

"For your first question, it appears like we are in father's dungeons." He looked around as Sasuke grunted a "Hn." in response. "For the other two… it would appear he wanted us here like this, and before you start bitching, I have no idée for what reason."

"I do not bitch you flea bitten ball of sulfur!"

Itachi only glanced at his brother before looking up at the lone metal door on the other side of the room, listening intently for a few moments. "I think we'll get our answer soon."

"Why?" Sasuke grumbled.

"If you would stop fuming like a chimney and use those ears you were graced with when hatching you would be able to hear footsteps outside in the hall!" The older of the two glared at his brother through the now slightly smoke filled room courtesy of the younger. He could usually stand his brother almost all the time, but he was in a slightly agitated state at his confined and nude predicament. And even if he believed it was his father on the other side of the door it was still against his nature to be as defenseless as he was around others.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

_A few days earlier._

Fugaku Uchiha was a proud man, happily mated to his beautiful wife Mikoto, and had their two sons, Itachi and Sasuke, both dominants. There was only one problem, the two boys were now of the age were they should be spending their time and find themselves mates of their own. The boys on the other hand had no such plans, no they were out exploring the world and engaging in fights.

Fugaku could understand the importance of their activities, but as it were, exploring the world usually ended with finding one's mate and the fighting generally occurred to secure their mate from other rivals, and now as mating season was around the corner, neither of the boys had a mate. This would be the fifth mating season for Itachi and the second for Sasuke, mateless.

He knew the signs, he had seen them when he and his older brother Madara were looking for mates, well, it was more, he looked and Madara fought with other Dominant males for seemingly no reason. And look at them now, Fugaku happily mated with kids and Madara a mateless and childless bachelor.

He would not let the same thing happen to his sons, it was enough that his wife had gone from wanting grandchildren to deflate at the seemingly dead end, to wanting a new baby herself. For crying out loud, it felt like it was only yesterday he stopped finding accidents on the floor and a baby Itachi or Sasuke in real form looking up at him with those big black eyes, wondering what he did wrong. And if reprimanded, especially Sasuke would glare at the accident itself as if it was to blame for wanting to get out when it wasn't supposed to. Itachi was more of an, burn the evidence type. No at his age the only children allowed into his home would be the kind that followed their parents home after visiting. No matter how much Mikoto nagged about missing the titter tatter of small clawed feet against the stone floors.

Fugaku sighed and sunk down further in one of leather chair in front of the fire in his library.

"What has you in such a depressed mood, dear otouto?"

Fugaku looked up and met the black eyes of his brother, Madara as the man sat down in the other chair, two glasses of whiskey in his hands. Taking the outstretched one, the younger chugged down more than half of the liquid of his glass, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat before answering.

"It's the boys."

"Ah, Itachi and Sasuke. They have grown up quite nicely, if I may say so." Madara said as he filled his brother's glass again.

"They must be the proper age to start looking for mates soon, am I right?" He looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow in question as his words only seemed to depress the other more.

"That's just it!" Fugaku suddenly exclaimed. "This is Itachi's fifth and Sasuke's second mating season and there is still not a whiff of a breeder near any of them." He sighed deeply before looking accusingly at his brother. "I think it's your bad influence on them, aniki!"

Madara looked stunned for a moment, "Isn't it your youngest that has all of those fan girls, and boys, flying around him all the time?"

Fugaku only nodded.

"Whit so many asses practically spread open and dripping wet for him, and still has no mate? You sure he's not, you know." Madara twirled a finger leveled with his head at his latest question, indicated he meant that something was wrong in Sasuke's head.

His brother sighed and shook his head. "No, that is thanks to Mikoto's teachings. She doesn't want either of our sons mating with something as superficial as those airheads."

Madara hummed in understanding. "I think I see where the problem comes from." His brother looking at him expectantly. "They have inherited her high standards, and can't see themselves lowering themselves to mating something low class. And it's hard finding high class submissive now a day. They are often mated of early, or kept on a tight leash."

This revelation only made the worried father more depressed. As he reached out towards the whiskey bottle to refill his glass for the fourth time, or was it fifth? Madara looked deep in thought, until he seemed to come to a decision.

"Fugaku," He called with a serious voice that caught his brother's attention.

"Yes?"

"I think I have the solution to your problem." He saw his brother's eyebrow rise slowly, almost as if suspicious of what he may say, for good reason too, Madara was known for his sometimes less than traditional or graceful suggestions.

"I received a letter from one of my old acquaintances, he had a few problems on his hand he had no idée what to do with and asked me if I knew a solution." Madara relayed quizzically with a suggestive look on his face. By now his brother had a thoughtful expression as he regarded the older.

"And who would this acquaintance of yours happen to be?"

"Jiraiya." Madara stated with a wicked grin that usually didn't end well for the one on the receiving end.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

Sasuke was fuming, no one treated him like this, not even their own father, damn it! Yet, here they were, chained to the wall and stripped of their clothes like common dogs. Just as he was about to shift to his original form and bust himself out of these weak chains, Itachi distracted him by saying there was someone coming. Controlling his temper, he listened, and indeed there were footsteps coming their way. Soon there was the sound of keys sliding into a lock and the door opened revealing a dark haired man, but not their father as they had thought.

"Uncle." Itachi greeted the man to his left, who gave them a smile as if he was plotting something they would most likely not like.

"Boys, it's nice to see you again, it's been a while." Madara greeted pleasantly but the moment was destroyed by the fact that the boys were restrained, naked and defenseless in front of a much stronger dominant male.

Sasuke already agitated, had had enough and bellowed, "Are you done yet? If you are, get us the fuck out of here!"

Madara looked at the youngest with a bored expression while Itachi sighed at his brothers idiotic outbursts and shook his head.

"Madara-sama, would you be so kind to enlighten us of the circumstances behind this situation?"

As if flicking a switch, Madara's expression changed to a pleasant smile as he turned to the older sibling and answered. "Oh, you see, I and your father had a small chat the other day and came to a conclusion."

"Oh, get over it and tell us already!" Sasuke was yet again given the bored look of the oldest and a reprimand from his brother. "Sasuke, show Madara-sama some respect, would you! He is our only way out right now, so if you want to get out, shut UP!" Madara smirked slightly towards the youngest at his flabbergasted expression before it morphed into that of angry sulking.

Itachi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his uncle. "You were saying?" He asked politely.

"Ah, right. As I said, your father and I were talking the other day and you two happened to pop up in our conversation. You see, you father is worried about you, or should I say, your disinterest in mates?" Madara explained only to invoke Sasuke into the conversation again.

"It's none of his bloody business if we find mates or not, and neither is in any of yours! I-"

"**Sasuke**!" Itachi bellowed, using his real form's voice to quiet his brother before their, could-be rescuer decided to leave without them.

"Still none of their business." Sasuke mumbled as he bent his head down and glared heatedly at the ground.

"Fugaku even went so far as to blame me for being a bad influence on you boys. I must say I hope not." Madara began again as if never interrupted. "Then we began discussing what may be the factor if not me. And we came to the conclusion that you two are downright too picky!" Madara eyed his nephews but being from a family with naturally stone faced men nether revealed anything.

After searching them for a few moments he looked away and paced the room for a bit until abruptly stopping in front of them. "But, I gave your father my word I would make you change your minds after I'm through with you. You wanted high class so you wouldn't have to lover yourself. But I know high class submissives are hard to find." The older male smirked at them before going back to the door, taking a firm grip of the door handle. "You are in luck guys."

"Hah! So what if we want high class mates, not just any high class submissive will do it!" Sasuke barked at his uncle, and this time Itachi had to agree, after all he was picky, there was no denying it, he wanted a good mate and would not settle for second best.

Madara just smirked and opening the door with a firm tug. "Let's see if you can resist… THEM!"

In the doorway stood two, very similar looking boys, the taller one had long fiery red hair and ruby eyes. The other had shorter hair as golden as the sun and eyes as blue as the sea.

Both of them were only wearing a loose fitting yukata. The red haired one had a yellow yukata with a red fox and the blond a blood red yukata with a yellow fox. Both boys sauntered into the room and with them the sensual and alluring smell of heat entered the room.

"Well, I'll leave you to it boys, take good care of them." Madara said after measuring the two Uchiha's first reactions, and turned out of the room, not in the least displeased at what he had seen.

Sasuke felt his breath hitch as incredibly blue eyes locked with his before they wandered south. His brother was in a similar predicament as smirking fiery eyes looked him over as if he was a piece of meat and he had never felt so naked before. Like those eyes could and would see every flaw on and within min, he swallowed thickly as those eyes found his manhood and stopped there.

The read head was the first to speak as he stood besides what must be his brother, pressing a long pipe to his lips before blowing the smoke in the older Uchiha brother's face. "They are _so_ **big**!"

To which the blond looked with half lidded eyes and chin tilted slightly up and to the side, at the younger Uchiha's manhood. "We _love_ **big**!"

Both Uchiha brothers swallowed thickly and they could feel their cocks twitch to life at the all too real comment, it was no secret that Uchiha men had nothing they needed to compensate for lacking.

The redhead took a new puff of smoke before turning to his brother and placing his arms around his waist, pulling him closer before kissing him passionately on the mouth, earning a deep moan from the shorter who snaked his hands under the fabric of his brothers yukata, loosening it even more in his search of flesh. Satisfied when finding a nipple he pinched it earning himself a gasp and a needy mewl as he found the other nipple and did the same thing.

After a few more pinches a knee was pushed up between the blond's legs and his mouth was abandoned for his throat and his yukata was pushed of his shoulders. He was soon rocking his crotch against his brother's thigh and moaning, head tilted up towards the ceiling and eyes almost closed, only allowing the tiniest of blue to shimmer through.

The Uchiha brothers stood at full attention, their whole bodies tens and not letting the tiniest action or sound go unnoticed coming from the two submissives who were clearly in heat, and by the looks of it, from high class breeding, only something purebred through generations could be so beautiful.

Soon the two ravens watched as the redhead , who seemed to be the more aggressive, gently pushed his brother to the floor, lavishing him with kisses as he moved from his throat and downwards to his stomach, loosening the yukata more and more as it got in his way.

Not long after the obi was fully removed and the yukata only clung to his lower arms as the sinful redhead reached the treasure nestle in a nest of fine golden curls, it didn't take long before the erect flesh passed through the elder's lips and slipped from view, a cry of his brother's name in bliss leaving the blond's own lips in the process, "Kyuuuuuu!"

The other hummed in acknowledge of his name around the other's member still deep in his mouth only resulted in more moans as the blond tossed his head from side to side in the wonderful feeling.

When the older needed to hold the blond's hips down with his hands he pulled off and licked at the other's balls and softly sucking on them before hefting his sibling's ass up in the air for better access to his hidden opening. When satisfied, he used the thumbs of his hands to spread the two round globes open for him to see before going back to his task and leaned back down, using his tongue to penetrate the other's most hidden treasure. Earning him more groans and panting moans. Working his tongue back and forth for a few minutes before lowering his brother back to the floor and sitting back on himself, leaving the twitching and soaked opening of the other he looked sultrily at the panting blond and then calling him. "Naru, com'er."

'Naru' groaned before rolling over on all fours, losing his yukata in the process and crawled over to his brother and between his legs and pushed the redhead down and proceeded in doing what had been done to him only moments before.

When reaching a nestle of red curls he began lapping at the hardened member before taking two finger in his mouth and sucking on them, leaving them moist with his saliva.

"Kyuu, spread them open for me." He demanded and looked on as his older brother spread his legs wide open for all to see and used his hands to spread his cheeks apart as well. 'Naru' then went down on the other's member, engulfing it whole and at the same time sticking his finger into his brothers opening. Loud moans his reward as he started working his finger around, searching.

The two Uchihas who had gone ignored after the initial comment were having a hard time keeping their hearts from failing at the erotic scene playing out in front of them. Itachi was beginning to get chafing from all the pressure he used, trying to free his hands, at the very least one of them so he could take care of his not so little problem downstairs, and when he glanced down at his cock, it had an interesting shade of purple from neglect. Sasuke was more or less in a frozen trance watching the two when the blond had been lying on the floor. Now when the blond was working on his older brother, Sasuke had the perfect view of a tanned ass swaying slightly from side to side, and he could just peek drops of saliva running down his thigh. Suddenly the blond stopped and leaned back while the redhead turned so he was lying with his head between the blond's legs while still on his back.

The blond crawled back to lie back over his brother, now directly facing his erection while his own was in his brother's mercy, and soon they were attending to the other in what Sasuke remembered was called the 69. When he saw fingers enter the blond something snapped.

It took the room's occupants a few seconds to realize just what snapped as the two submissives had stopped their fun, finger deep, to look towards the youngest Uchiha. When four pair of eyes locked on the shackle that once was used to bind Sasuke's right hand to the wall that now lay uselessly on the floor broken in two, there were a few surprised seconds before anything moved. And when it did, the submissives barely had time reacting before seven additional snapping sounds could be heard and they were roughly separated by two bigger bodies, both snarling possessively as they roamed their finally free hands over soft skin and succulent behinds while electing stimulating whimpers and mewls from the bodies under them.

The redhead wormed in the strong grip of the oldest Uchiha into the right position, the cleft of his ass massaging the big hard flesh of his would be mate, trying to get his point across, it didn't take long for Itachi to get the hint and lined up his member with the twitching, willing entrance as he held a firm grip on tanned hips before thrusting home in one swift motion. The redhead keened at the sensation of being so abruptly filled, and the feeling of a big member up his ass felt so different from his own or brother's fingers that were the only thing to have previously entered him, but god! This felt amazing, and when his new mate began to move, he thought he was in heaven.

Itachi was having a hard time not moving the first seconds after entering what he now realized was his mate, who was clenching around him so tightly. After a few moments he couldn't stand it and started moving, first he wondered if he was hurting his mate as he grunted and gasped but when he felt him thrust his hips back against him, he thought differently, going a little harder into his mate and picking up the pace.

He leaned over and covered his mate's back with his larger frame and wound his arms around his chest, one hand going up to his nipples, the other down to the hard length slapping against a lean stomach with every thrust and fisted the flesh firmly and started pumping in time with his movements.

His mate threw his head backwards against his shoulder, exposing his neck for him. Leaning down he felt his teeth lengthening before clamping them over the tanned column, marking the smaller male as his. And at the same moment his teeth penetrated the delicate skin he felt his mate clench around him member and an almost gurgled soundless scream left his now claimed mate's mouth as he came. Itachi following after a few more thrusts into his partner's pulsing channel, letting his seed fill his mate in the search of eggs to fertilize, he was after all in heat.

Itachi felt darkness threaten to take over and used the last of his strength to push himself to the side, still burrowed deep in his mate, so as to not fall on the already sleeping male, and instead lay behind him and hugged him as close as he could before passing out himself to the sound of his little brother reaching his finish as well.

Sasuke was in heaven, his body felt like it had finally found something it had been searching for, for a long time, only problem, that something was wriggling around and making a bunch of annoying sounds. In his hazy mind, Sasuke growled and held tighter to his prize only to freeze as that same prize growled back at him and wiggled some more, what was the irritating thing trying to do?

He absentmindedly heard a sharp gasp and his brothers heavy grunting, and the sound of skin slapping skin.

He frowned trying to make coherent thoughts.

All his attempts were blown out the window when he felt something wet against his chin and looked down into the bluest ocean he had ever seen, soon the ocean blinked at him before closing and that same wet feeling returned and he looked on as a pink tongue darted out of kiss swollen lips and lapped at his flesh before disappearing again, soon a soft yet urgent sound met his ears and he felt something touch a part of him he had never let anyone other than himself anywhere near.

He loosened his hold of the price in his lap and felt it shift position to lie on his stomach with his ass raised in the air in front of him, something in him clicked and he was upon the smaller frame in the blink of an eye, and inside even quicker.

Those annoying sounds he had heard before were now transformed into music and he wasted no time to pull out only to rock back in. The pressure around his member vas indescribable, and he never wanted it to disappear. His mate, yes, mate moaned as he shifted slightly and he found the sound beautiful, and he hugged his mate closer as he picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of his mate forcefully, he growled as his mate clenched around him tighter before throwing his head back with a load shout.

The blond had finally gotten what he wanted, right where he wanted it. But he was thankful he and his brother had loosened each other up beforehand, he doubted this would feel as blissful if not. His mate had taken his time before finally taking him, but when he did, there was no stopping him it seemed. As the blond felt himself being filled time and time again by that thick rod he was nearing his end and fast. His mate growled possessively just as he fell over the edge into the bliss of orgasm and he threw his head back, only to feel teeth clamping down in his sensitive flesh and the cook still relentlessly mooing inside him was proving to be too much to his oversensitive body and he felt another orgasm washing over him just as he felt his mate explode inside him, milking himself with a few erratic thrusts, before everything went black and they passed out of exertion.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

Fugaku sat in the library this time too as his brother found him to tell him of the outcome of his plan.

"Otouto, you can rest assured now." Madara grinned as he sat down in the empty chair.

"How can you be so sure?" Fugaku questioned, he had agreed to spike his son's food the night before, following his brother's plan and then taken them down to the dungeons, although it had seemed a little harsh. He doubted his sons would ever forgive him if the plan failed.

"Oh, you should have seen their faces, priceless." Madara sipped on the glass he had brought with him with a thoughtful expression. "They looked just like you the first time you laid eyes on Mikoto. Hahaha!"

He looked over at his slightly annoyed brother that gave him a questioning look. "What, you think I would ever forget such a look, HA! No way!" He shook his head as Fugaku glared at him before turning his nose up and huffing at his brother's mirth on his expense. "Hn."

After a few minutes of silence, Fugaku couldn't help but wonder, "So, what were those problems that old toad had on his hands?"

"Hm, Jiraiya? Oh, just his two grandsons." Madara waved his hand in front of him dismissively.

"Elaborate."

"I take it you know his son and daughter in-law died a few years ago, human attack. Well they left two young breeder boys behind and now it seems they reached their heat a few days ago."

Fugaku hummed at this in thought. "But how come he contacted you?"

"I don't really know why me, but taking that, that toad is an old pervert and my, well non mated state. He perhaps thought I would have some use of them." The older swirled the liquid in his glass before taking a sip.

"And, Kyuubi, the oldest now in his forth heat, wouldn't have been a big problem. But with the youngest, Naruto entering his first, he had his hands full and didn't know what to do with them."

"I can see where you are coming from, but what makes you think my boys would want them when they have been too picky so far?"

Madara glanced at his brother over the rim of his glass. "You haven't seen those boys. There is no trace of ugly human blood slithering through their veins, otooto. Both Kushina and Minato were pure, and now their children are almost mirror images of them."

"Hmmn." Fugaku closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, humming while thinking back at his old friend and his wife. "If what you are saying is true, my boys must be idiots not to take them. And I can see where Jiraiya would have had a problem. You said it yourself a few days ago. High class breeders are kept under lock and key. "

Just as Fugaku said those last words the doors to the library opened, revealing a beautiful dark-haired woman. She looked questioningly at the two men. "What is kept under lock and key, Fugaku dear?" The woman walked over and sat down on the armrest of Fugaku's chair.

"Oh, we are just talking breeders, Mikoto-chan." Madara interrupted his brother before he could even open his mouth to answer his wife.

"And why, pray tell, would you be talking Breeders?" Mikoto placed a gentle but heavy hand on her husband's arm, silently telling him not to lie to her.

The younger brother swallowed thickly, not sure how his wife would react to him drugging her angels and literally throwing a couple of heating breeders at them, she had not giving the all clear for.

"Well, you see. I have been hearing how you have talked about wanting grandchildren, and as it seemed our sons had other plans, Madara and I sort of, brought them a pair."

Mikoto sat silent for all but fifteen seconds before eyeing the men in front of her critically.

"And if they don't like them?" Was her less than pleased question.

"Do not worry, Mikoto-chan. They loved them. They had the same look on their faces as Fu, over there when he first saw you." Madara grinned at the woman before she stood up and walked to the door.

Looking back at the two brothers she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't care. If you mess things up, it's your problem." Before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Fugaku let out a breath of relief.

"Well that went smooth." Madara stated lightly, his brother only nodded.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

Later in the day, down in the dungeons, the four prone figures started shifting.

Itachi was the first to wake up, hugging the sweet smelling body closer to himself and burrowing his nose in soft strands of silken hair. The body in front of him shifted slightly and mumbled in his sleep and the raved felt the confines his manhood was still deep within, clench around him and he gave a small thrust with his hips in response.

His mate moaned softly at his movement and Itachi snaked his hands over the flat stomach and down to his mate's flaccid member and fondled it softly to life and his mouth found an ear in silken red tresses to nibble on all the while making languid thrust with his now fully erect member, feeling his partner stir and being pulled from sleep by his ministrations.

In the world of dreams, Kyuubi could feel arms pulling him closer to a hard and warm chest and instinctively snuggled closer to the warmth. A sudden flair of pleasure made him moan, begging for more. Soon he felt something wrap around his member and small nips on his ear and squirmed at the nice feelings and couldn't stop moaning and keening at the sensation of the long, slow and firm stokes the hardness in his behind inflicted, making him feel wonderfully filled.

He slowly started pressing back against his mate and threw his arm backwards to grasp the hip of the male behind him for leverage.

His cock was soon abandoned and he whined in protest but quieted down when he felt his leg being lifted up, giving his mate access to go deeper as he picked up speed.

Kyuubi tilted his head to the side, trying to see the male that had claimed him some hours ago. His red eyes were met with coal black endless pools and his lips were claimed in a heated kiss that stole his breath away.

When the manhood moving inside him struck that bundle of nerves inside him he moaned into the kiss. After a few more thrusts, he felt his release wash over him and clutched tightly to the raven as said male made a few hard deep thrusts before stopping and letting his seed fill his mate once again.

They both breathed hard, trying to catch their breaths. When they could breath normally again the raved slowly pulled out of the smaller form, both missing the contact instantly. The redhead curled up in the arms of the raven and stared questioningly at his new mate before asking. "Shall we begin with names?"

Itachi looked down at the beautiful male in his arms and gave him a rare smile before nodding his head. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, fire dragon."

The redhead looked thoughtful for a few moments before nodding and introduced himself. "Kyuubi Namikaze, red nine tailed fire fox."

"Namikaze?" Itachi asked, surprised. "I only know of one Namikaze, but he is dead, I had no idée he had a son." He glanced at his brother's direction. "If you are brother, that is."

Kyuubi followed Itachi's eyes and landed on his little brother before sighing and turning back to his mate. "Yes, mother and father died when Naruto was quite small, and our grandfather took us in. And as we are both breeders he kept us hidden because father's reputation. I took our father's name and my brother took our mother's name. "

Itachi nodded in understanding and hugged his mate closer. "I guess we will have to wait until someone comes and lets us out, so why don't you rest." He suggested to his mate and buried his nose in soft hair.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his brother at it again with his new mate and a pleasant surprise when he opened his eyes.

Looking down he saw that his own mate was fully awake, all of him, as he was slowly working his hips back and forth against Sasuke's hard manhood and running one of his hands up and down his own hard and dripping erection. The blond mewled as he looked up into the now awake male's eyes innocently and clenched his ass harder around the ravens cock eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, you are so getting it now." Sasuke growled before taking a firm hold of the blond and sitting up cross-legged, his mate in his lap. "I sure hope so, teme! Took you long enough to wake up, I had to lay there and listen to that other guy fucking Kyuu all good, with an unmoving cock up my ass. Thought my balls were going to go blue."

"So you want my cock to move, hn dobe?" Sasuke said and licked a trail from the blond's shoulder blades up his neck to and ear. The blond shuddered at bout the feeling and the tone of voice the raven talked with but none the less gave a small nod of the head.

"What was that?" The raven asked, nipping on the ear in front of him.

"Move." The blond said, trying to keep the shudder from being heard.

"Move what? My hands…?" Sasuke caressed the blonde's chest and tweaked a nipple.

"Or maybe my mouth?" Taking the lobe of the ear in his mouth and sucking on it, Sasuke savored the shudders and hitching of breath his mate's body went through.

"Or…maybe…" Taking a firm grip of the blond's hips he rocked the smaller male slightly back and forth one time, grinding his manhood into the other. "…my cock?"

"Ahha- nnh" Was his only reply as the blond moaned at the sensation.

"I can't hear you, and if you don't tell me. How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke grind evilly into the neck of his mate as he sucked and licked along the tanned column of skin, leaving new marks in his wake.

"Cock, haa… I want you to move –mmnh!" His dube made such wonderful noises so he decided to reward the blond and ground his hips a few times into that tight channel.

"Yesssss, more. Don't stop!"

"Say it." Sasuke just couldn't help himself, and the dobe was just to fun to tease.

The blond growled as Sasuke stopped his movements but held a firm grip on the other's hips to keep him still. The smaller turned to face his mate and leaned in to kiss him but stopped a few millimeters from his target and growled out. "Move that damn cock of yours or I will!" before sealing their lips hungrily.

When the kiss was broken Sasuke took hold of his mate's thighs and lifted him up before letting him back down on his hard erection. He set a fast tempo from the start and basked in the feeling of impaling his mate and listening to his panting and moans. When his arms started weakening, he let the blond down on his erection before leaning forward pulling out and placing the other on his back and hooking his legs over his shoulders before entering him again in one swift motion, not wasting any time, he set a fast pace and pounded into his mate's tight heat.

He soon felt his climax approaching and leaned down and claimed his lips and he fisted the blond's erection and pumped it a few times. Feeling the other male's walls clench down on him, he swallowed the blond's scream of release and thrusted a few more timed into the pulsing body of his mate before releasing his own semen.

Feeling exhaustion wash over him, he let the blond's legs fall to the sides before lowering himself onto his dube. Carefully not to crush him, he rested his upper body on his elbows as he looked down at the panting form under him. He shifted slightly and felt his now flaccid member slide out and saw the slight grimace and heard the small whine his mate made.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blond on the forehead softly. "So, what is your name, not that I can't call you dobe all the time, but others need to call you something."

Tired blue eyes looked up at him with a small smile. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, yellow eight, soon to be nine, tailed wind fox."

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha, thunder dragon."

"Dragon huh?" The blond mumbled while reaching up and dragging Sasuke down on him, falling asleep not soon after.

Sasuke chuckled as he petted the blond locks after arranging the two of them into a better position, him on his side and his blond fox curled up in his arms. He glanced over towards his brother and saw him in a similar position with the redhead. It seemed he had not only gotten himself a mate but a brother in-law as well. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his new mate, printing it into his memory while relaxing, there was not much else he could do until someone opened that bloody door. Although he couldn't really be pissed at his father and uncle for giving him what he had been searching for, that didn't stop him from being mad at them for his treatment. And damn, all this fucking had gotten him hungry, his rumbling stomach was a testament to that. A soft snort from his brother's direction made him shoot a glare at the older dragon whom only chook his head and looked down fondly at the submissive in his arms. Sasuke was astounded to see such a look on his otherwise stone faced brother and stared at him for a few moments before turning back to his treasure and giving a similar expression as his brother had.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

The sound of a key entering and turning in a lock went unnoticed by the four occupants of the dungeon room. The door soon opened and a tall dark-haired figure tip toed into the room and looked around at the sleeping figures before waving a hand towards the door and doing a silencing gesture with the other, waiting for a second dark-haired figure to enter.

"_See, what would you do without me?_" The first figure whispered as they looked at the sleeping pairs.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

"_Aren't they cute, eh Fu?"_ Naruto heard a voice whisper and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before his eyes landed on two dark figures in the room, he only recognized one of them but he let the world know none the less. "Ah! You are that friend of Ero-Sennin!" He shouted and sat up. If the two intruders had wanted to go unnoticed, they were beyond screwed.

Sasuke who had been happily snuggled up to his blond dobe found his arm thrown to the side and his ears ringing from his loud mouthed mate's outburst. He groaned and sat up groggily, growling under his breath to Naruto to keep it down.

"Buuut, it is, Sasuke-teme, Ero-sennin dumped us at his place and then he made us take our clothes of!"

That last part made Sasuke frown and he for the first time looked up at what Naruto meant and instantly growled and pulled the blond into his possessive and protecting arms.

On the other side of the room, Itachi and Kyuubi stirred, the raven instinctively tugged Kyuubi to him when he heard Sasuke's warning growl and looked up to see his father and uncle in the room looking at them and their naked mates. Unconsciously letting a threatening growl of his own through his lips and pressing his mate closer to his body and away from the other males.

Fugaku understood perfectly that his sons wanted no other dominants anywhere near their new mates, it was a wonder the two boys hadn't clashed with each other. He took hold of his brother and dragged the man out of the room, leaving the door open, without saying a word.

It took a few minutes after their departure for Itachi and Sasuke to relax again.

"What did you say before, dobe?" Sasuke asked the blond when he remembered Naruto's comment.

"Umm… He made us take our clothes of!" Naruto thought before exclaiming. "Hey, I'm no dobe, teme!" He made his point by hitting the raven on his chest with his fist.

Seeing that his brother was getting nowhere fast, Itachi turned to Kyuubi and asked. "Who told you to get undressed, my father or my uncle Madara? And for what reason?"

"That Madara guy, never see the other guy before. Well, after Ero-sennin dropped us off at his friend's place. The guy asked us to get undressed and dress in those yukatas we had on earlier. Then he took us here. And I think you remember what happened after _what_." 'Kyuubi finished by walking his fingers up the raven's chest up to his chin and taking it in his fingers before leaning in for a kiss.

"No, I think I need to be remembered." Itachi purred back against the redhead's lips.

"Yeah, well we don't." Sasuke said as he walked over to the discarded yukatas and took the red one and handed it to Naruto before dragging the blond out the door. Itachi rolled his eyes before following in his brother's path out the door after fetching his mate's yukata. Neither of the Uchihas caring that everyone they passed on their way to their rooms could see all of them.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

_Eight months later_

"TEME, where the fuck are you!?" Rang out through the Uchiha castle. Mikoto looked up from her knitting and looked as the door to the library opened, an half sprinting Sasuke entering, closing the door behind him. When spotting his mother, he cleared his throat and left the room again.

A few moments later the door opened again, this time it was her youngest son in-law, Naruto.

"Kaa-chan, have you seen the teme?" The blond waddled into the room taking a heavy seat in the chair besides the one Mikoto was seated in. "Yes, he ran past just now."

The blond huffed at her statement.

"Is there something that you need, darling?"

Naruto turned to the woman and looked at her as with big watery blue eyes, lower lip trembling. "He stole my tomatoes!"

"Oh, sweetie." The dark-haired woman looked sympathetically at the young man. "Have you looked in the kitchen?" A blond head shook a no before stopping to think. "I may have missed a spot…" the blond pondered the thought before hefting himself up from the chair. And with heavy feet waddled out of the room, leaving the woman with her knitting.

As she sat there immersed in her work she thought of her other son in-law and her oldest son. Now when she thought about it, she hadn't seen either of them for a few days now. Not that that was surprising as Kyuubi had been bedridden for a few weeks and Itachi hardly left his side. But she was starting to wonder, she hadn't seen her eldest son at all, not even in the kitchen to get food.

Placing her knitting down, she stood up and left the room.

When she reached Itachi and Kyuubi's door she pressed her ear to the smooth wood, trying to decipher any sounds.

Well they were in there, but she couldn't hear what they said. Her motherly-intuition telling her something was up. She thought for a moment before her feet led her to the garden outside the castle.

Outside she was vaguely aware that her husband and his brother were sitting on the patio and followed her with their eyes, especially when she located the right window and let her wings free, to help her scale the wall.

"Mikoto dear, what are you doing?" Fugaku's voice filtered through her ears and she shoot him a glare to shush him. The two brothers looked confusedly at each other before looking back at the levitating woman as she peered through the window curtains.

There, not on the bed she had first thought but in the far corner, she could see her son sitting up against the wall, his mate in his true fox form, although a tad smaller than original form, curled up against him. Squinting her eyes she could barely see them, but small movements revealed them. After a few minutes of looking through the window she let her wings take her down to the ground. She walked up to Fugaku and kissed him quickly on the cheek mumbling about twos and how much work this would give her.

Fugaku watched his wife leave as in her own world and slowly lifted a hand to his cheek where his wife had kissed him. Looking at his brother they shared a look before taking to the air and flying quietly to the same window the woman had been looking through.

The room was dark but they could see Itachi up against the wall and the fox by his side. Then they heard it, small whimpers and whines and they watched as Kyuubi lifted his head from his mate's lap and bent down towards his stomach where the two dragons outside could see two small forms crawl through the fox's fur in search of nipples.

Fugaku was staring into space when Madara dragged him from the window and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, Otooto. Now we only have to wait for the blond to pop. Hahaha" And a glass was thrust in his hand and the newly appointed grandfather chugged whatever liquid was in the glass in a daze.

Back in the library Mikoto found Naruto on the couch against the far wall, munching on a few tomatoes, satisfying his food cravings. Mikoto walked over and sat down on the edge besides the blond and placed a hand on his bulging stomach in thought. The younger submissive looked up at the woman quizzically hearing her mumble something.

"Two…Kyuubi…. " Was the only thing he could hear, but didn't need more to know what she was talking about. He smiled brightly and placed his own hand on top of hers. "So, you've seen them then?" He questioned, gaining her attention. She looked at him, not understanding what he meant.

"Kyuubi and Itachic's." He elaborated.

"Oh, I just spied them through the window." Mikoto smiled at him sheepishly.

"Mm, Kyuu's protective of them. I only saw them the day before yesterday when they were still all wet and sticky." He chuckled softly, stroking his own tummy, feeling a strong kick to his palm.

"How many do you think you'll get?" Mikoto finally asked, still looking at his stomach.

"I think two, too. But as the teme went at it, I wouldn't be surprised if there were five or more in there." He laughed only to grunt in discomfort when he got a forceful kick to his bladder. The woman hummed in thought before standing.

"Well, it seems I need to put some extra time into the knitting then. If there will be four or more small once running around soon, I need more unflammable yarn." Mikoto laughed and sat down in the chair and started up where she left off.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

I hope you all liked this, it felt a little repetitive writing four lemon scenes in one day but tried to make them unique.

There will be a small Sequel posted in the nearest days, so keep an eye open.

Lots of love/ Kiku


	2. Chapter 2

A small Sequel picturing a piece of 'the happy ever after' from last chapter.

Although I'm embarrassed to inform you that the last part of the last chapter was supposed to be the beginning of this chapter. I just had written the whole thing in one document and then copied that part to another document but forgot to delete it from the original… Fortunately I had a few things I was going to put in after that part so her it goes, the second part of the second chapter. Lol.

**Warnings**: M-preg/ male pregnancy. And delivery of said pregnancy. Well if you are uncomfortable with such things I don't see what you are doing here, but if you are ok with it, you are more than welcome!

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

_Five years later. _

Naruto lay on the leather couch in the living room, arm draped over his eyes as he rested his tired feet and aching back. Though, he was far from sleeping as his ears were under constant assault from two, two-week olds and four, five year olds. Kyuubi sat in the floor by the soft comforter laid out for their newest additions to lie on while the older fox held a stuffed toy above his newest young, two small black dragon males. They were still too small to be able to change to their humanoid forms so they still looked like miniature dragons, lying on their backs with their scaly newly fed tummies up trying to reach the toy in their "mother's" hands.

"Mama." A light tug on his arm brought Naruto back from his half daze and let his arm fall from his eyes and looked at his oldest son Daiki, his twin, Tomio standing behind him, sucking on him thumb.

"What is it, Daiki?" The oldest of the twins look at him with his Uchiha stare, like he should know without being tolled. Naruto sighs and after a few minutes and with a few huffs manages to sit up, now he just have to get up to a standing position. With a lot of effort he manages to stand and after stretching his back, begins to make his way to the kitchen. It was apparently time to feed his kits, and while he is at it, why not help himself with something too? The baby growing in him is taking a lot of energy and strength.

After seating his kits in their high-chairs he waddles over to the fridge and takes out two premade bottles of gruel and heats them up and gives them to the two toddlers. He then walks back to the fridge and gets his snack and turn back to the table to watch the two youngsters while they feed.

Although they are five years old already, they still looks more like two year olds. But that is normal for their kind. Both of them are blonds with small fox ears on their heads and their k9s are already in place, and they have a small fluffy tail. The only thing making them not look like miniature Narutos' are their black eyes that they got from their father. He absentmindedly look down to his bulging stomach and wonder what the next one will look like. He can feel that it will only be one this time, he is not nearly as big as he was by this time with the twins. But he is a little worried, the infant have been keeping still most of the time. There have been small movements but not nearly as frequent nor as strong as the boys were.

But the blond fox tries not to thing to much in to it, he is in his last trimester now and fell into his second heat only two weeks after his brother, and he delivered his second pair of twins roughly two weeks ago, which means he can go into delivery any day now and he is not going to stress about the possible reasons of why his baby is so inactive.

After taking the now empty bottles from his boys, before they started to play with them, he takes them back to the living room and his brother, who he sees is breast feeding one of his youngest while the other is snoozing away happily on the comforter. The sight reminds him of how much newborns need to feed to be able to change forms and how demanding it could be as a new parent with twins.

He smiles at his brother who looks up and then he leaves his twins to play with their cousins before retiring to his and Sasuke's room.

As the days went by, Naruto started to feel restless and one day in particular woke up in the middle of the night. He slowly and carefully extracted himself from his mate's strong arms and crawled out of their bed. He walked over to the bathroom and emptied his bladder, thinking that that might have been what awakened him. But after going back to the bedroom he still felt restless. Without him noticing it he walked over to their wardrobe and started sorting through their clothes, throwing out old and damaged clothes into a pile on the floor. After doing that he walked over to the linen cabinet and did the same thing, all old and worn bed linens were thrown out on the floor.

When finished, he looked over to the bed and looked at his sleeping mate, a frown marring his features as he studied the sleeping form. He walked over and took a hold of Sasuke's pillow before snatching it right out from under the other head, resulting in the other male startling awake.

Sasuke watched with blurry eyes as his pregnant mate walked away with his pillow to a pile of clothes and what not lying on the floor. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes to clear them and followed Naruto's movements, the fox sat down in the pile before shifting into his fox form. Not his full size but approximately the double size of a normal wolf. The large fox began gathering fabric in his mouth and walked back to Sasuke's side of the bed and placed the fabric on the floor once again. He repeated this until there was a sizable pile on the floor before he started circling in the middle of the pile and finally dropping down in a comfortable position with his head placed on the stolen pillow. Sasuke watched as his mate soon fell asleep in his fox form, looking comfortable. Something was up. But as the minutes turned into hours and still nothing, the dragon soon fell asleep too, even if only lightly and on alert.

As the sun rose the following morning, Naruto had not moved and as morning turned into day and later into evening, the fox remained sleeping, his mate faithfully by his side.

So when Naruto moaned softly in the middle of the following night, Sasuke was on full alert and was at his mate's side in seconds, watching the fox wrinkle its snout before blue eyes slowly opened and a pained whine emerged from Naruto's throat. Sasuke stroked the golden fur on his mate's head as the pains increased and soon he had to help the blond up so he could pace the room, trying to ease the pressure he was feeling in his lower abdomen.

After a few minutes of slow walking, Naruto stopped as he felt something give and felt the tell tale feeling of fluids running down his legs. Sasuke noticing his mate stiffening by his side looked at the blond who suddenly shuddered and he heard a faint trickling sound and soon saw the increasing puddle between his mate's hind legs. The dragon swallowed thickly, it was really happening now. He had thought that he would be less nervous after the birth of the twins, but no, he was scared shitless right now, not knowing what to do, how to help.

A soft sigh caught his attention and he figured the water had finished. "I need to lay down, Teme." Naruto moaned and Sasuke only hesitated a moment before helping his birthing mate back to his nest where he would soon deliver their next child.

The overgrown fox lay down heavily with his head on Sasuke's pillow and breathed in the soothing sent. Soon a contraction hit and he grit his teeth. He didn't feel the need to push yet so he breathed out the next couple contractions, listening to Sasuke mindlessly trying to sooth him. He was secretly happy his mate wasn't freaking out like the first time, running around, being of no good.

After a few more contractions, Naruto began to feel the need to push and did so, gritting his teeth and lifting his hind leg as he felt his young travel downwards through the birthing channel and down to his opening. Sasuke kept petting his head and telling him how good he was and telling him to breath between his pains. His voice was soothing the blond and helped him through the painful endeavor.

Soon Sasuke moved from his position by his mate's head and down to see if he could glimpse the new arrival. What he saw was not what he had expected. At his mate's entrance he saw a milky white surface being pushed out with each push from the fox. Not to worry his blond he said that everything looked good and that he saw no feet, which was no lie, but he began to wish that he did. Even if a breech position could be dangerous, at least that meant he could see the child, which he couldn't now.

None the wiser, Naruto kept pushing with his contractions, but even if Sasuke didn't say anything, the blond could feel that this delivery felt different then the two earlier ones. With a tentative hand he reached down to catch his baby while putting the last of his strength behind the next push. On pure instinct the snatched the prize of his efforts and brought it up to his fac. Only when his eyes made contact with the object in his hands did he see that something was not as it had been the previous pregnancy.

In his hands was a 25 centimeter long oblong object that was leathery to the touch and milky white in color. Sasuke had now crawled back up and was looking at the odd thing in his mate's hands. Not knowing what to do, he stretched his hand out to touch the ting only for his fingers to get a gentle kick when they lay on the leathery surface. Pulling his hand away with a start at the sudden movement he looked down at his mate in question. Naruto on the other hand looked with wonder at the form in his hands and soon pulled it close to his body to keep it warm. As he felt small movements within the object, Naruto felt his body relax, and with the delivery now over he soon fell asleep, leaving a confused Sasuke awake the rest of the night.

When morning came and Naruto awoke, still in his fox form, he looked over his shoulder and saw his mate as in a trance looking at the unidentified thing the blond was still curled around protectively.

Naruto glanced down and noticed that the leathery surface had now hardened into a hard shell. Naruto chuckled lightly at his mate and called him from his trance. "Oi, Teme. You going to sit there staring like an idiot or are you going to say 'hello' to our newest baby?"

Sasuke flinched at the sudden sound and blinked his eyes before focusing in on his mate. "What is that thing?"

The dragon sounded odd, almost as if constipated. The blond looked at his mate and then it dawned on him. Sasuke had no idée what he was holding. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto shifted slightly to give his mate a better view. "This teme, is our new baby, well sort of. It's in there."

Sasuke still looked apprehensive and with a sigh the fox drew his baby closer once more. "You'll see when it hatches." That seemed to catch the dragon's attention. "Hatches? You mean like an egg?"

"Yes, how do you think dragons are borne?" The fox asked his mate like the answer would have been as clear as day. How could his mate not know how dragons were borne? He was one himself for crying out loud!

A faint cracking noise was heard in the otherwise silent room and the still sore fox shifted to sit up, looking down at the egg. A few seconds later the two parents could hear small picking noises from inside the now hard shell. Sasuke, who was now sitting opposite his mate, reached out his hand and knocked gently on the hard surface and was a little surprised to get a picking back as a reply. With an eyebrow lifted he looked at his blond who was smiling fondly down at the hatching egg.

Naruto leaned down to the egg and whispered encouragingly, "That's it keep it going. Mommy's been waiting to see you."

Soon small lines began to appear and gradually those lines grew and cracks formed on the hard surface. With what must have been quite an effort, a piece of the shell was forcefully kicked away and a small hind leg covered in black shiny scales hung out of the gap.

Sasuke was awestruck as he saw his newest baby kick off more pieces and soon a tail and the other hind leg was visible. He had to hold himself back from reaching forward and helping the infant, but remembered his mother telling his brother and him and their mates not to help with the hatching as that was an important achievement for the young. A baby dragon who couldn't get itself out of its shell was a weak one and would probably not survive long anyway.

When the baby suddenly stopped halfway from being free, Sasuke held his breath, it couldn't give up now could it? The mini dragon stretched inside the egg and curled into a small ball the best it could, tucking its tail between its legs and small snores could be heard resonating from the shell.

Naruto snorted amusedly, "Look at that, it fell asleep. Well, I guess we will have to wait a while yet."

Sasuke looked a bit peeved at being told to wait. Hadn't he waited enough to see the little thing? Fortunately they didn't have to wait more than half an hour before the little dragon had snoozed finished and soon began pushing away the last half of the shell.

Now laying in a pile of eggshell pieces lay a small little baby dragon girl, her scales shimmering blue-black in the morning sun. Big eyes opened to reveal milky blue, too early to have cleared to their future color and the baby would probably be seeing poorly for a few days. With a wide yawn, showing toothless gums the small female stretched and sniffed its surroundings as if searching for something or someone. Naruto's maternal instincts sparked and he swooped forward and took the infant in his maw and gently lifted the her to his stomach and nuzzled his young as close to his body he could before the little dragon began sniffing the fur for a lactating nipple to latch on to. When his young was securely feeding, Naruto began licking her small body clean and to putt his sent on it.

Sasuke was mesmerized by the scene and just like the first time when he saw the twins suckle for the first time, he couldn't help but feel proud of his mate and the thought that he was the one to putt that child in his mate's body was incredibly arousing. But he also knew, from pain full experience, that his mate was not up for it, body nor mind. So he had to control his body's wants to transform and take his mate then and there with the thought that he would have plenty of time to ravish the younger later.

FIN.

-D-e-m-e-o-f-a-f-a-

Well that was that. As I said in the AN above, this was not expected so had to write this as it came, and took longer than expected as I had already written what I had originally wanted to be the end. But I think this turned out pretty good too, or what do YOU think? Review?

Anyway thank you for the many favorites and reviews and alerts, and you who are waiting for new chapters of DBPY, I'm working on it. But, it saddens me to say that I have begun school and are trying to work up my grades, but who knows, sitting and trying to do homework may spark some inspiration. And I'm thinking of a sequel to DBPY. SO I'm absolutely not dropping it!

When I was thinking how a fox can deliver a dragon I thought that if the amniotic sack was thicker and hardened after delivery only for the dragon to work its way out and in so doing, hatches.

Daiki "Great glory"

Tomio "Treasured man"

Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
